Big Banter
Angelus Mortis '''(born February 14, 1982) is an American professional wrestler signed to Online Wrestling Alliance, where he appears under the ring name '''Angel. He is the current United States Champion in his first reign and the current European Champion in his second reign. He was previously known for his work on the independent circuit under his former ring name Angelus before signing with OWA. He is known for his work with Future Bebo Wrestling, where he won the FBW Galaxy Championship once. Early life Angelus was born in 1982 to unknown parents. He spent his early life in multiple orphanages. His real name is unknown to anyone, even himself as his father died of heart failure a week before his birth, while his mother died during child birth. He was given many names in the orphanages; David, Charlie, Joseph, Shane and others, which he refused to be called because they where names for "normal children" with "normal lives". When he was 16, he ran away from the orphanage, and lived on the streets. While he lived on the streets, he robbed shops and people. It wasn't long before he was picked up by a gang of thugs, and learned to fight, and more importantly, kill. After his first kill, his gang mates named him the "Angel of Death", a name to which he grew a fondness too. He would later change his name to the latin variant, "Angelus Mortis", due to his origins in Los Angeles, California. It wasn't long before he was arrested for his crimes, but was given the opportunity to turn his life around. He was sent to wrestling school after a trainer from Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) paid his bail. Professional wrestling career 'Early career (2007–2010)' At age 25, Angelus entered independent wrestling promotion Pro Wrestling Guerrilla. His first few months with the promotion, he was trained by staff members Joey Ryan and Super Dragon. He made his official in-ring debut with the promotion on August 27, 2007, defeating B-Boy. After the match, he called out Joey Ryan and challenged him to a match, which Ryan refused. During the rest of the year, after each of his matches, Angelus would challenge Joey Ryan, all of which he refused to accept. Angelus brutally attacked Super Dragon backstage before his scheduled match with Joey Ryan, and once again made the challenge, with Ryan accepting this time. Angelus would lose their first encounter the following week. Angelus would become obsessed with defeating Joey Ryan, and would make yet another challenge. The two would meet at the PWG 5 Year Anniversary show, with Angelus defeating Ryan with Alis Angeli. Angelus unsuccessfully challenged for the PWG World Championship, feuding with Human Tornado in February and March. He would challenge for the championship again, this time against Chris Hero, again, being unsuccessful capturing the championship. After his feud with Chris Hero, he would finish up with PWG and tour Japan exclusively for the first half of 2010. 'Future Bebo Wrestling' 'Debut and alliance with Craig Adams (2010)' Angelus alternated between various promotions on the independent circuit and a number of Japanese tours before he signed a contract with Future Bebo Wrestling (FBW) on October 10, 2010. In the weeks before Angelus' debut, multiple promos aired on FBW programming. The promos consisted of a silhouette standing beside sports cars outside of a mansion. The last promo aired November 4, 2010, with the silhouette entering a limousine and leaving for the arena. The limo arrived moments before the main event of Disclaimer was scheduled to begin. Angelus would then interfere in the main event, under the ring name Angel, attacking both Aero Scantlin and Emerald Green. General manager Kayla Williams would announce that she had hand picked Angel to be the final participant in the Elimination Chamber match for the FBW World Championship at Secrets. Later that month, Angel made his in-ring debut on November 26, defeating Aero Sacntlin. Angel failed to win the FBW World Championship at Secrets, being eliminated by the eventual winner, Aero Scantlin. After suffering defeat in the Elimination Chamber, Angel would form a partnership with Craig Adams, who was also suffering from a loss. Their intentions were to prove to the world that they were the best wrestlers in FBW at the time. Craig Adams would face the newly crowned world champion Aero Scantlin in a singles match. Adams won the match with assistance from Angel, and as a result of the victory, Adams was crowned the number one contender for the championship. At Golden Christmas, Angel defeated Todd Austin, while Craig won the FBW World Championship, again, with help from Angel. 'Various matches and departure (2011)' Angel sporadically appeared on Disclaimer through the rest of the month, coming up short in all of his matches. At New Years War, he lost to Todd Austin in a rematch from Golden Christmas. On the same night, he entered number 15 in the Equalizer, being eliminated by the eventual winner, Dusko Varesanovic. After the two losses, Angel stopped wrestling for the month of January, and would manage Craig Adams. On the February 6 edition of Disclaimer, Angel was challenged by Todd Austin to one final match between the two, which Angel accepted. On the February 13 edition of Disclaimer, Angel lost to Todd Austin once again, ending the feud. Angel refused to re-sign his FBW contract, later stating he wanted to explore his wrestling options. 'World Elite Wrestling' 'Mystery attacker and world champion (2011)' On March 4, 2011, it was confirmed that Angelus had signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling (WEW). In the months leading to his debut, a mysterious figure began attacking the superstars of WEW. After every attack, a code would appear on the screen. This continued until the May 26 edition of Thriller, as the code was finally broken and the mystery attacker revealed himself to be Angelus. He made his televised debut for the company on the June 2 episode of Thriller, under his old ring name Angelus, where he defeated Nenz, the world champion at the time, and a superstar he had previously attacked before his debut. With his victory over Nenz, he was granted a title shot at the upcoming pay-per-view, SummerBash on July 3. For the next four weeks leading up to the title match, both men participated in "Pick your Poison" match types. Angelus would win all four of his matches, despite interference from Nenz. Angelus would defeat Nenz at SummerBash, winning the WEW World Championship for the first time in his career. 'Undefeated streak and Revolution (2011)' The victory over Nenz at SummerBash would mark his 6th televised win, with zero loses, which was acknowledged by management, the commentary team, the fans and even himself. The weeks following SummerBash, Angelus' undefeated streak would be challenged by the best of WEW. He defeated Alexander Hunter, Con Negative, Zack Richards, Nenz, and Jake Thunder, giving him eleven straight victories and zero loses. During this time, he and long time friend and rival Shane Williams formed a stable known as Revolution, and recruited Alexander Hunter and Jake Thunder. The group was short lived however, as Shane would soon leave the company due to injuries. Angelus would win his twelfth match against Jackson Lee on the August 4 edition of Thriller. At the September pay-per-view New Beginnings, Angelus was set to defend his world championship in a scramble match against Zack Richards, Nenz, Shane Williams and Con Negative. He gained the championship a second time during the match, but would suffer his first defeat at the hands of Zack Richards, and lost the world championship in the process. Angelus left the company in October of that year after resigning with Future Bebo Wrestling (FBW). 'Return to FBW' 'Feud with Craig Adams (2012)' Angelus had signed a deal with FBW in October of 2011, but the company wanted to keep him off TV until they had the right moment for him to make his return to the promotion. In January 2012, the FBW website and titantron was hacked with an image of the number 29. This would continuously happen during Craig Adams' matches on Unbreakable. The last image had a silhouette with angel wings stand behind the number. During the Equalizer at New Years War on January 29, moments before the number 30th entrant was set to enter, the lights in the arena were turned off. A figure on top of the ramp lit up, the lights turned back on and it was revealed to be the returning Angel. Angel attacked Craig Adams and eliminated him from the Equalizer, turning babyface and beginning the feud. The following week on Unbreakable, he explained why he attacked Craig, stating that he simply wanted revenge for being disrespected during their time as a unit. He would be interrupted by John Bennett, leading to a short rivalry ending at Elimination Finale, and continuing the feud with Craig Adams. Angel would defeat John Bennett with Craig Adams as the special referee in his first match back with the company. The following week on Unbreakable, after his match with then Galaxy champion, Trip Johnson, Angel was brutally assaulted by Craig Adams and the Tag Team champions John Bennett and Matt Young. After the assault, then FBW president Heath Williams would hold a press conference, featuring Angel and Craig Adams, in order to hype the main event of Futurefest. After answering press and fan questions, both men where given five minutes to say whatever they liked. Craig Adams made things personal, bringing up Angel's girlfriend at the time, Kara Hills. Angel attacked Craig, crashing through tables of equipment. The rivalry ended at Futurefest, with Angel defeating Craig Adams in an Undecided Rules match. 'Galaxy Champion and departure (2012)' After Futurefest, Angel was hand picked to be Sean Christie's new tag team partner, and as a result, automatically became one half of the tag team champions, replacing Christie's retired partner, Paul Benzema. After defeating Preston Scott and becoming the number one contender to the Galaxy championship, Angel began a feud with Preston Scott and Galaxy champion Trip Johnson. Angel would constantly remind Preston that he could never defeat his best friend Trip Johnson, and would always be the Marty Jannetty of the two. Preston and Trip would defeat Angel and Christie for the tag team championships a week later, with Angel walking out on his partner and becoming a heel in the process. At the pay-per-view Concussion, Angel defeated Preston and Trip in a steel cage match, becoming the Galaxy champion for the first time. He would defeat Trip in a rematch the following week on FBW's Tour of Asia with unwanted help from Messiah. Angel lost the championship at the next pay-per-view, Star Games, to Preston Scott in a triple threat ladder match, also involving Bryan Daniels. Angel would later leave the company again, due to frustrations and disagreements between him and management. 'Online Wrestling Alliance' tba. Personal life Angelus is dating actress Yvonne Strahovski In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Blood Happens ''(Headlock Driver) - 2013-present **''Alis Angeli ''(Codebreaker) - 2007-present *'Signature moves''' **Anaconda vice' **Backbreaker submission **Backhand chop **Belly to back suplex **Diving axe handle **Diving reverse elbow **Double underhook backbreaker **Double underhook suplex **''Fallen Angel (Lionsault) **''Flashback ''(Sleeper slam) **Flying forearm smash **Missile dropkick **One-handed bulldog **Running back elbow **Running front dropkick **''Sin and Bones ''(Liontamer) **Snap DDT **Spinning heelkick **Spingboard enziguiri **Springboard plancha **Tiger suplex **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker **Twisting elbow drop *'Mangers''' **'Greek Sunns **Spitfire **Treth Crollins *'Nicknames' **'"The Original Best in the World" **'"One Crazed Anarchist"' **"The Reaper" **"Angel of Death" **'"The King of the World"' **"Mr. Pot of Gold" *'Entrance themes' **'"Let the Madness Begin" by Fozzy (FBW) **"Sandpaper" by Fozzy (WEW) **"Sin and Bones" by Fozzy (OWA) **"Not So Special Op" by Tim Thompson (OWA; Used as part of The Sword) **'"Lights Go Out" '''by Fozzy (OWA; 2014-present) Championships and accomplishments *'Future Bebo Wrestling' **FBW Galaxy Championship (1 time) **FBW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sean Christie *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Zack Richards *'Online Wrestling Alliance' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **European Championship (1 time) **United States Championship (1 time, current) **Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Trip Johnson **Hardcore Championship (2 times) **King of the World (2013) **Pot of Gold (2014) **Hall of Fame (Class of 2013) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI feud of the year (2013) vs. Zack Richards **PWI Match of the year (2013) vs. Zack Richards at Redemption **PWI Wrestler of the Year (2013) **PWI ranked #2 of top 500 single wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 **PWI ranked #1 of top 500 single wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 *'World Elite Wrestling''' **'WEW World Championship (2 times)